


To do your duty

by Mandofmercia



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandofmercia/pseuds/Mandofmercia
Summary: It was your duty to make a good marriage match and pay the debt you owed your Uncle for giving you a home when your parents passed.  This had been the plan for you for as long as you could remember and you accepted your fate.However the excitement of Winchester and the warriors of King Alfred’s court make you long for more than the sheltered life in Eagham, particularly the Irishman tasked with looking out for you.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	To do your duty

It was a two day trip on horseback from your home in Eagham to Winchester. You’d only visited once before when you’d been a child before your parents had died. This time you were visiting with your Uncle and his business in Winchester was to find you a husband. 

Your fate could’ve been much worse. An orphan at eleven after your father had been killed in the battle of Ashdown, alongside King Alfelred, King Alfred’s brother, and your mother a couple of years later having never recovered from the shock of your fathers death. You could’ve ended up in a nunnery or a brothel but your Uncle had become your guardian and raised you like his own. He was an Alderman of Wessex and owned the Estate of Eagham. Fortunately he’d never married so having a child about the place had entertained his many of his loyal staff. He had taught you ride, to fight, to shoot a bow, and he had taught you the business of the estate, though of course, being a woman you could never inherit from him. 

That’s why it was important that you made a marriage match, someone to take care of you when your Uncle was gone. He’s never rushed you, even though you were already into your second decade and almost past an attractive age, he’d even chased away some potential suitors that he’d deemed not good enough for you. The second son of an Earl of Wessex had courted you just as you had turned sixteen. He’d been a few years older than you, he’d been handsome and dashing and your heart had fluttered a bit when he’d grasped your hand and kissed it, but your Uncle had forbade it and even threatened to drive a sword through him if he did not stay away. You’d been furious at him and even thought about running away but you respected your uncle and had always obeyed him. In the end you’d had a lucky escape because a few years later, after your suitor had married another girl, their Estate had been raided by the Danes and he’d been killed whilst his wife had been taken. 

You were excited to visit Winchester again you’d heard many stories of the court of King Alfred, of great battles and of the fierce warrior Uhtred and his men. You’d been very sheltered in Eagham, not being allowed to venture further than the forest surrounding it but you’d pressed any visitor for tales of Lord Uhtred and you hoped that you’d catch a glimpse of him whilst visiting Winchester.

You’d arrived in the early evening, into the bustle of the town. New noises, sights and smells assaulted your senses, it was exciting. You’d wished to stay and experience it further but you were shown directly into the the Kings hall to be received by Alfred himself.

“Lord Aldred” the King said, “welcome, and the Lady Y/N, it is nice to finally meet you, I was beginning to think you were a figment of your Uncle’s imagination!”

“Good day to you Lord” you said, as Alfred took your hand. You curtsied with your eyes downcast as your Uncle had instructed

“This is the Queen Aelswith”, the King continued.

You curtsied again “Pleased to meet you Lady”, you said. You noticed her eyes fall on the wooden and silver cross around your neck which had been your mothers and she smiled.

“Would you like to come and pray with me Y/N?”, she said, ‘while the men talk business and then I’ll show you to your quarters. There will be a feast later in honour of the Pentecoste”.

“I would be honoured to Lady’ you replied. You were expecting this, your Uncle had never really been religious but he knew it was advantageous to be seen to be in court so he’d sent you to the Nuns in the Abbey every week for instruction”.

“I know you are here to find a husband Y/N”, the Queen said, “do not worry the King will ensure that he is a godly man and not heathen, though there are too many here in Winchester as I’m sure you have heard. I would advise a good Christian woman like yourself to avoid them while you are here”.

Once in your quarters, a small chamber next to your uncle’s, you washed and changed ready for the feast. A maid came and met you to take you to the hall. You gazed around the room, it was full of Aldermen and warriors talking and drinking and you wondered whether your future husband would be in here. You spied your Uncle to the side speaking a group of men that looked like Danes. You took in a short breath, then you realised, men dressed like Danes in King Alfred’s hall could mean only one thing, Lord Uhtred and his men, you made your way over.

“Uncle?” You enquired.

“Y/N, let me introduce you to Lord Uhtred. Lord Uhtred please meet my niece Y/N”

“Good to meet you Y/N, we have heard much about you from your Uncle but he did not tell us you were this beautiful”. 

You blushed at his words, flattered by his attention, you had heard that he was one for the ladies but had now settled down with his wife Gisela. You weren’t sure whether this thought had left you slightly disappointed. 

“I was beginning to think you’d kept her locked away for so long as she was hideously ugly Lord Aldred”, Uhtred continued.

“Now Lord” You spoke up “you should watch your tongue, I can shoot a hare from 100 paces I’m sure I could soon put an arrow into your behind”.

All the men laughed, you caught the eye of a dark haired man behind Uhtred who cocked an eyebrow and winked at you, you felt yourself colour again but met his eye with a smile. 

You were unable to speak to them further as you were called to the feast, You noted Lord Uhtred was sat up alongside King Alfred with your Uncle to the side. You were seated with the Queen and the other ladies who were attending the feast. Uhtred’s men you noted were at the back of the hall, and you wished you were near them as you could hear nothing but laughter coming from their table.

The King and Queen retired early, Aelswith encouraged you to retire too but you wanted to stay to hear talk of battles, you had been sheltered in Eagham for too long. You promised the Queen that you would go to your bed as soon as you’d said “goodnight” to your Uncle but really you had no intention of retiring yet, not unless he ordered you to.

You joined your Uncle and Lord Uhtred and his men again, he was talking to a priest that he introduced as Father Beocca. They were talking of the troubles in Mercia and the Danes and a recent raid, your uncle talked loudly and aggressively spoke of torture and killing. You had never seen him like this before, he’d alway seemed so measured and reasonable. When he left to get more ale you questioned this with Lord Uhtred and Father Beocca.

“You mean he’s not told you lady?” Lord Uhtred said.

“Told me what?” You said.

“What happened to his lady”, Beocca said.

“No he hasn’t”, you replied

Beocca continued, “He’s always hated the Danes and Mercians. He was betrothed to a lady from Mercia, a real beauty they say. On her way to the wedding, with her bridal purse, they were attacked by Danes. Her Father abandoned her, he rode into the trees and left her to her fate. When Lord Aldred found out he took his men and raided the camp, killing every Dane but she was already dead. She’d taken her own life instead of being defiled by her captors. Your Uncle then killed her father for being a coward and leaving her to her fate.”

You were stunned by what they’d told you, your Uncle had always seemed kindly and fair. You knew he could fight, you’d seen him with a sword and knew he’d fought alongside the previous King with your Father. You now knew why he’d kept you safe in his estate and why he’d insisted that you learn to defend yourself. 

You were allowed to stay up late with the men, drinking ale and listening to their stories. You saw your Uncle talking quietly with Lord Uhtred, every so often glancing in your direction and you wondered what they were discussing and whether it had anything to do with a husband for you.

The following morning after breakfast your Uncle stated he had business and therefore left you to explore Winchester on your own. Instead of staying inside the walls you grabbed your bow and left for the forest to explore. You were surprised how easy it was to go outside the walls of the town, at home you were only allowed outside the Estate with a guard. You guessed that the woods around Winchester were safe. You liked to hunt but you thought King Alfred would be unhappy if you took one of his deer so you only looked for rabbits and small game birds to shoot. You were used to moving quickly and silently but also being acutely aware of what was going on around you, of every sound, smell and even the changes in the air when a quarry was close. That was why you soon realised that you were being followed. Finding a small clearing, you hid behind a tree and hoped whatever was behind you would be tricked into showing itself in the open. It could be a large animal, a boar or a deer but you also were afraid it could be a person, someone out here intent on causing you harm. You drew an arrow and pointed at the direction that the noise was coming from. You soon realised that it was a man. Your heart rate quickened, banging in your chest like a drum. You’d never been alone like this, with only your bow for defence, you always had one of your Uncle’s men with you. You tightened the string and took aim ready to strike the minute he was clear of trees, trying to calm your breathing and stop your hand from shaking. The minute he appeared out of the trees you released the string and a second later wished you could take it back as you saw who it was. Fortunately your nerves had caused you to misaim and the arrow flew past his head and hit the tree beside him.

“Whoah, Lady,” he said “were you trying to kill me?” It was one of Lord Uhtred’s man, the Irish one Finan.

Embarrassed you replied, “I thought you were a boar”

“Do I look like a boar? Is you eyesight poor?”

“My eyesight is perfectly fine, you were the one lurking in the woods”.

“I wasn’t lurking, I was taking a walk”.

“Don’t insult my intelligence by pretending you weren’t following me”.

He shrugged in defeat.

“Lord Uhtred saw you leave the City, he sent me to keep an eye on you. If I’d known it was going to be this dangerous, I’d have refused. Good job you're not a better shot”.

“I’m a great shot, you should be pleased I missed this time I could’ve taken an eye”.

He looked at you, not wholly convinced. 

“Maybe you should prove it then” he said.

You spent the rest of the day together in the woods. You practicing your shooting and him giving you tips or fetching the arrows for you. It was no different than being at home when your uncle sent one of his men with you except that whilst they would give you instruction to improve your shot, they were your servants and behaved as such. Finan had no such care, he was critical when he needed to be, he would goad you if he felt you weren’t trying and would give praise when you did well and as a result by the end of the day you were already better. He then followed you again for the next few days, this time prepared with objects to fire at. He also taught you techniques to help steady your nerve. You enjoyed learning but you liked spending time with Finan just as much, you liked his quick wit and the fact that he was not scared to say what was on his mind. 

“I must go”, you said on the third day, “The Queen has asked that I go pray with her and the other ladies”.

“That sounds like fun”. He said sarcastically.

“It’s my duty” you replied, “to keep the Queen happy and my Uncle in her favour. It’s not too much of a chore, it gives me peace. I’ll be here again tomorrow, if my Uncle and the King allow” and you headed back in Winchester being sure that no-one saw the two of you returning together.

Praying with the Queen did give you time for contemplation but not so much about God and mostly about Finan. He was not like any man you’d met before, he spoke to you like an equal. He’d tease you, of course but this was no different than the way you’d seen him interact with Lord Uhtred and his other men. The only men you had ever been around before were your Uncle who treated you like a child, your Uncles men who treated as their Mistress and the odd suitor who’d called, who’d treated you like some frivolous airhead only interested in dresses and jewellery. 

He was handsome too, though you’d met handsome men before, but there was something else, in the way that he looked at you, that made you feel warm and prickly but not altogether uncomfortable. You were excited at the thought of spending time with him again. You’d alway imagined that you’d marry a Lord, someone with land and a title, god fearing and pious and yet you feared you were developing feelings for a warrior, a former slave it if the rumours were true, from another land and you knew your Uncle would not approve.

The following day Finan met you at the clearing with swords. 

“It’s all very well knowing how to use a bow Lady but if someone gets too close to you, a bow will be no use, you need to know how to use a sword”, he said.

You’d practiced before but only with a large knife, the sword Finan bought was much heavier than anything you’d held before. He showed you how to hold it and how to defend and strike. You enjoyed watching his demonstration, the way his arm and shoulder muscles flexed as he moved. You tried to copy him but your movements were heavy and stilted. He saw you were struggling and moved to stand behind you, holding onto your elbow to guide you through the movement. You were acutely aware of his body close to yours, it felt like you could feel his body heat even without him touching you anywhere other than your arm. As you swung your arm, the way he had taught you, the weight of the sword knocked you off balance.

“Careful’ he said and his left hand went to your hip to steady you. The firmness of his touch sent a tremor through you body and you found yourself leaning into his hand. You could feel him looking down at you but were afraid to meet his gaze unsure what his reaction would be. Eventually when neither of you had moved for what seemed like an eternity, you placed your hand over his. He pulled away suddenly as if he’d been burned.

“We should get back” he said, “its getting late” and with that he turned and hurried off, leaving you alone in the forest.

The following day was Sunday so there was no chance to go into the woods, instead you spent the morning in prayer with the Queen. Later you and your Uncle joined the King and Queen for dinner. As the men talked the Queen spoke to you.

“I hear that your Uncle is close for finding you a match Y/N, I believe you will soon be wed”, she said.

You’d always accepted this fate for yourself, but experiencing some freedom in Winchester and meeting Finan had awoken some doubt in you. You feeling must’ve shown on your face because the Queen continued. 

“Do not worry child if he is not as you expected, this is Gods purpose for you. You should do your duty as a wife and bear him children and you will get your reward in the next life”. 

You went to bed that night feeling that any time you had to chose a path for yourself was running out.

On Monday you walked out into the woods again, not knowing if Finan would be there given how he’d left so abruptly last time. However moments after you had reached your favourite clearing he was there again.

“Why are you here?” You asked.

“I told you Lord Uhtred asked me to watch out for you”.

“And yet last time you left me here”.

“I……..” He was finally lost for words ‘I shouldn’t have touched you”.

“I liked it” you said looking directly at him, challenging him to react.

He looked uncomfortable but there was a small smile on his lips.

“They’re looking for a husband for me”, you whispered.

“I know” he said, “my Lord is helping your Uncle. I know if he’s involved he’ll make sure to find you a good man”.

“My Uncle will too. That doesn’t make it any better” you said.

“You don’t want to get married?” He asked.

“I do, I did” you said, “I knew it was the plan for me from the moment my Uncle took me in. Being here, it’s made me wish for something different for myself. I don’t want to leave to become wife to some stranger”. I looked at him, catching his gaze and not letting it go.

“I don’t want you to either”. He said quietly.

He took your hand and pressed the palm to his mouth. You moved towards him, tilting your head up and he caught your lips with his. They felt rough but warm against yours. He deepened the kiss, grabbing your hips and pulling you into him, as you clung to his back like you never wanted to let go. You had never been kissed like this, your body was on fire, a warmth started in your belly and creeping down your core until it pooled between your legs. When finally you broke away he rested his forehead against yours for a moment before moving away his eyes dark.

“I really shouldn’t have done that”, he said.

“Why not?’ You asked.

“Because you belong to someone else”.

“I belong to no-one but myself, I don’t have to marry the man my Uncle chooses for me”.

“Aye but you will” he said “you know it is your duty”.

He was right, but you hated that he knew it, wanting to pretend that this could last a little bit longer.

“I’m not married yet though”, you said, “I’m still free to do as I please till then”.

Finan looked at you sceptically so you kissed him again, to try and prove him wrong.

A noise in the trees pulled you to reality. It was likely nothing more than an animal but it reminded you that Winchester was close and anyone could stumble across you. You reluctantly made your way back, Finan following on later so as not to raise suspicion.

Back in Winchester you tried to hurry to you quarters hoping no-one would stop you, you wanted to be on your own to calm yourself and think about what had happened. Your saw your Uncle with Father Beocca, but he didn’t notice you, but you also saw Lord Uhtred with Sihtric, one of his men, they stopped talking as you passed and looked at you. You could feel the heat rise in your face, but you were sure they couldn’t know, you hoped it was just your guilty conscious. If Lord Uhtred knew then soon your Uncle would and he’d make sure you never saw Finan again.

When dinner had passed and your Uncle had said nothing you relaxed a little and that night in bed you allowed yourself to think about the kiss. The warmth you had felt earlier began to spread again and you touched yourself between your legs wondering what it would be like to feel his fingers there.

The following day, he met you again in your usual clearing but the fear of being caught led you further into the forest, away from the normal paths until you found a small lake. He took your hand as you walked. You talked a lot. Finan was interested in your life at Eagham. You told him about how you managed the land and people. How your Uncle had taught you how to manage the Estate in fair and just way. Your Uncle did not strive to be a rich man. He was content to be comfortable and believed that his people should be too, if they were to be loyal to him and Estate were to prosper. If any of your people fell on hard times you would reduce their rent and taxes until they got back on their feet. You tried to treat everyone equally and would teach any of the local children to read, if their parents asked you to. 

Finan opened up too, talked of how Uhtred had saved him, you could tell he felt ashamed of this, but you tried to assure him that all his experiences good and bad had shaped the man that he had become. He was still teasing, playful and fun, he showed you how to skim stones across the lake but when you couldn’t do it he teased you, you splashed him and he’d splashed you back. It wasn’t long before you were both soaking wet. Giggling you’d made it to a grassy bank that led down to the water and he’d pushing you on to your back then straggled you as he bent in for kiss. His kiss was hard and passionate you moaned into it, craving the feeling of his body pressed against yours, but as always he held back from taking it too far, instead rolling onto his side beside you and running is hand down your cheek.

“So damn beautiful’ he said. Your heart sang at his words, you were so close to falling in love with him. You lay there in the sunshine, slowing letting your clothes dry so you could return to Winchester, dozing lightly and enjoying the sensations of him lightly tracing his fingers down your face and playing with your hair. You loved just being with him.

The following day however Finan’s good mood had failed and instead when you met he seemed tense and withdrawn, once at the lake he sat on the grassy bank and threw stones hard into the water.

“What’s the matter?” You asked him. He sighed.

“They’ve found you a husband”.

“How do you know?” You asked.

“I heard my Lord asking Father Beocca if he would perform the ceremony it, its seems that needs to be soon, within the week if possible”.

You felt sick, you hoped it wouldn’t happen this quickly and even then you expected a ceremony back in Eagham not in Winchester, not within a week”.

“I’m leaving soon too Y/N The king is sending Lord Uhtred north to scout out what happening with the Danes”.

Knowing that your time together had finally run out out you said “I want you to lay with me Finan”. 

The stone he was holding dropped straight out of his hand.

“What?”

“I want you to lay with me today, here”.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you’re about to be married to someone else”.

“If I am to marry someone who’s not my choice, then I should at least to be able to choose who my first will be”, you said.

“You’re a virgin?”

“Do you think my uncle would’ve ever let a man get anywhere close to me? I’ve barely left Eagham and everywhere I have been I’ve been chaperoned until I came here. No-one on the Estate would’ve touched me as my Uncle would’ve had their balls if they had”.

“That’s what I’m afraid of”.

“I didn’t think you were afraid of anyone Finan”, you said teasingly stroking his face.

You got up, climbed into his lap and kissed him, you ground yourself against him and felt his cock hardening underneath you. 

“You’re making it very difficult for me to resist, Lady” he said.

“I know” you said. “No one will ever know, I promise, I’ll never tell anyone”.

He sat up suddenly, unbalancing you and and he was easily able to role you onto your back. 

“Your first time should be special” he said between kisses, “you deserve to be worshiped and cherished until you’re writhing in ecstasy on a bed and begging for release, not some quick hump on a forest floor”.

“I don’t care” you said, “I want you”.

He continued to kiss you, biting down on your bottom lip whilst you moaned into his mouth. His hand made its way down your neck until he grasped your breast. His other hand lifted your skirts and he ran his hand up your thigh. You loved the sensation of his rough calloused hand against your soft skin. You were right, his touch was nothing like how it was touching yourself. You felt heat pooling between your legs and you could feel yourself getting wetter. He was now pressing small kisses into your neck whilst his fingers explored your folds and then slowly found their way inside you. You were so wet and slippery, there was no resistance at all. Dipping them again into your wetness he bought them out and rubbed gently against the small bud where you lips met. The sensation we driving you wild, you moaned and bucked your hips chasing the rhythm that would undo you.

“Let go my sweet”, he said murmuring into your neck, “Let go for me”.

Your climax hit and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself for crying out loud.

As you came back down he continued to caress you gently with one hand as he undid the fastening on his breeches. You’re bunched up skirts around your waist made it impossible for you to see anything but you wanted to feel him and once he’d freed himself from his clothing you reached down. You ran your hand along his length, it felt different to how you had expected bigger and smoother. You weren’t completely innocent, you’d taught the women in the local whore house how to read. You had become particularly close to one girl Audrey who was a similar age to you and she had told you many stories of the men that had visited her and the ways of love. She’d told you that the first time would hurt and you were a little scared but you knew it would be better within Finan than with a stranger on you wedding night. 

He kissed you gently and then slowly pushed into you. It felt a little uncomfortable but nowhere near as bad as you’d expected. He stopped for a moment giving you an opportunity to get used to it. Resting his forehead against yours and looking into your eyes he said.

“Ok?”

You nodded. He continued to move little at a time and you felt yourself relax a little and get used to it. He began to thrust in and out of you. You could feel the pressure starting to build again, you wrapped your legs around his back to allow him to take you more deeply and moved to meet his trusts.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” He said.

Eventually you reached a climax again and he came undone inside you moments later. You lay their panting on forest floor, satisfied but sad that you wouldn’t be able to do this with him ever again.

That evening your Uncle asked to you to meet him after you had eaten, Lord Uhtred was with him. You knew what it was they wanted to discuss with you.

“Do you know why you are here?”, he asked.

“I’m going to be married?” You said, your disappointment was clear in your voice despite how hard you tried to hide it”.

“You don’t want to be married Y/N?” Your uncle asked.

“I know it is my duty Uncle” you said.

Your Uncle motioned to Lord Uhtred “Uhtred do you wish to speak” my uncle said.

He stepped forward.

“Does your reluctance have anything to do the with my man, Finan?” Lord Uhtred asked.

You panicked and didn’t answer, how did he know?

“Have you become close to Finan Lady?” He continued, “Don’t be scared, you can us tell the truth”.

You swallowed, “Yes I have become close to Finan” you replied.

You looked down in what you hoped was a modest way but you cast a sly look at your Uncle, you expected to see anger in his face but there was none. In fact you thought he might look mildly amused.

“Finan” Uhtred called, and suddenly Finan appeared out of the shadows, “have you become close to the Lady Y/N?”

“Yes Lord” Finan replied looking as uncomfortable as you felt.

“Y/N” your Uncle said, “I’ve never wanted to force you into a marriage you don’t want but I also have an estate and a legacy that I wish to preserve. If the law had allowed it I’d have made you my heir. I’ve lobbied the King on many occasions to change it so a woman could inherit but even though he isn’t necessarily against it, he believed that it could cause problems in other areas of Wessex so he has refused. I know I’m selfish Y/N but I’d like the estate to stay in my blood line and pass it to your son one day and a marriage for you is the only way to make that happen’. 

“I know Uncle” you said solemnly. 

“You have had suitors before Y/N and I have turned them away but you were too young to choose wisely and those men were weak, we’d have lost our land to Danes or a neighbouring Lord by now if they’d taken it. I do want you to be happy Y/N but I also want to secure the future of Eagham. Lord Uhtred helped me to see that there might be a solution that serves both purposes”.

You were confused you wondered what solution Uhtred could’ve found that would secure your happiness when the only thing you wanted was Finan.

The he turned toward Finan.

“I would therefore like to offer your hand to Finan along with my title and estate once I am no longer of this world”.

You let out a breath, you had never dreamed that would happen. You looked for Finan to share your joy but he had gone. Lord Uhtred looked around perplexed too.

“I’ll find him” he said gruffly and he left.

“I think maybe you should go to bed” your Uncle said, “I’m sure we will be able to resolve this in the morning”.

You return to your quarters but you did not get ready for bed. You didn’t know whether to cry, scream or punch the wall. Why had Finan left like that , did he not want you? Had it been an act? Was he in an ale house now laughing at how he’d tricked you into liking him then taken your virtue?”

Eventually you lay on the bed and cried until you fell into a restless sleep.

You were woken by a sudden noise and discovered someone was coming in through your window. It was Finan.

“What do you want?” You said.

He looked ashamed and you thought good let him be.

“To talk” he said, “to explain”.

“You don’t want me” you said, “what else is there to explain?”

He sat on the bed by your side, he looked weary. “I was just surprised”, he said. “When I was on that slave ship, I thought I would die there and then when I joined my Lord I was content. I always imagined that I’d follow him and then if I managed to stay alive long enough and if he didn’t need me anymore I’d go back to Ireland, with the bit of silver I had saved, and see if any of my family were still around. I never once imagined myself as a husband, a Lord, with an Estate here in Wessex and I’m not sure I ever will. But I do want you though, I’ve been trying really hard not to fall in love with you because I knew never could be mine.

“Lord Uhtred explained to me that that’s why he suggested me to your Uncle, because he knew I didn’t want it. He’d reasoned that I’d be off all over the country killing Danes or Saxons or anyone that my Lord wanted me too and leave the running of the estate to you, like you do already. You’d be safe, your men have been well trained by your uncle and I could train the new ones. No-one would mess with you because your mad Irish husband would reign seven types of hell on them if they did and then god willing you’d bear an heir, and he would inherit the title one day. 

That was their plan for you but you’d not have a husband by your side everyday, if that’s what you wanted as it’s certainly what you deserve. What do you think is that something you imagine for yourself?”

“I think I could if it was with you” you said, you went to him and pulled him into an embrace, “but when did Lord Uhtred get this idea?”

“He thought we’d make a good match when he sent me to keep a watch on you. He then sent Sihtric make sure we weren’t caught and to see how we were getting along”.

“So Sihtric was watching us?” You asked the colour forming on you cheeks.

“He’s a sneaky bastard” Finan said, “Don’t worry I’ll get him back”.

You laughed and then pulled Finan into a kiss.

“I want to marry you Finan I really do”

“I want to marry you to” he replied.

“I should go” he said.

“No stay” you implored.

“You Uncle will have my balls on a spike if I was found here”.

“But we’re betrothed”.

“Aye but he still thinks your virtue is intact, let him believe that, we won’t have long to wait for our wedding night”.

“Is that why it’s so soon, because you’re going North?”

“Yes but I’ll be back soon I promise”.

He kissed you sweetly and then left out through the window.

You were married two days later in a small service performed by Father Beocca, just your Uncle, Lord Uhtred and the King and Queen were present. King Alfred had been sceptical about the match but whilst having the kings favour was advantageous it wasn’t a requirement. Uhtred spoke to him about it and convinced him, it would ensure a stable future for Eagham after Lord Aldred was gone and the estate would continue to provide well trained soldiers for Wessex. The Queen gave you a sympathetic smile as you entered the chapel. You smiled back in a chaste way but inside you were ecstatic. 

You would’ve liked to have married at Eagham with all the people you were close to present but you didn’t want to wait until Finan got back from the North. Afterwards you had a small feast and then retired to your quarters. Relieved that you could finally be alone together again and excited about what the night would hold.

You melted into his arms the minute the maid left. 

He kissed you and then dropped his head to press small kisses into your neck and down to your collar bone. He loosened the fastenings on your dress then let it fall to the floor. You felt exposed at first but he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His kisses continued and he traced his fingers all over your upper body savouring every curve and plane. Eventually his lips met your breast and he took the nipple into his mouth, gently grazing the tip with his teeth, the sensation sent waves of pleasure down your body and you let out a moan.

He picked you up and carried you over to the bed and put you down. He then loosened his clothing and removed it. You’d never seen a naked man before, you were awe of his body, his defined chest, broad chest and powerful arms, you also noted the many scars that covered his body. He crawled over to you and began to press small kisses up your leg and thigh. Slowly working his way up from you ankle and knee until he reached the point where your leg met your body. His licked slowly up the join. His warm breath against you centre sent waves of pleasure over you. His tongue them found the special place at the meeting of your folds. You didn’t believe it could’ve felt better than his fingers did a couple of days before in the forest but it did and you cried out in pleasure. You hadn’t found your release yet as every time you felt yourself getting close he would pull back and look at you, a sly grin on his face, he was teasing you. Eventually you pleaded, “Please Finan” and he continued until you came undone, your hips bucking in pleasure. He kept up the pressure and rhythm while you writhed beneath him until you came to a shuddering climax.

“I told you I’d make you beg for me”, he said “I’ll never grow tired of watching you come undone by my tongue if I live for a hundred years”.

He flipped you over so now you were on top of him. You ran your hands down his body, feeling his muscles under his skin. You kissed his scars feeling a great need to care for him, to give him the tenderness and the love that he deserved. You took hold of his cock and ran your hand gently down it. He moaned and his eyes turned darker than they already were. Audrey had told you of something that men liked, that many women weren’t prepared to do for them, you wanted to do it for him and let him know how much you cared for him. You put your lips around the head of his cock.

“Oh sweet mother of Jesus” he moaned.

You took more of him into your mouth, moving up and down and occasionally running your tongue up the under side. Finan clutched the bed coverings and moaned in pleasure. You tasted the fluid leaking from the end. You kept the rhythm slow and halting wanting to tease him the way he had teased you until,

“Y/N you might want to stop” he said, “or I’ll be done and I want to see you come undone again before the night is over”.

You popped off the end and smiled up at him.

“Ride me” he said.

You lowered yourself onto him, taking him more easily this time. You moved up and down enjoying the feeling of control over the rhythm. It felt more intense on top, the angle was different causing stimulation in a different place inside you. You increased the speed and he grabbed your hips to pull you down onto him as his climax built too. You could feel a second climax coming and with a gasp you came, feeling you walls contract around him, this sent him over the edge and a few moments later he exploded inside you.

The next morning you woke first. He was lay on his front facing away from you and you were finally seeing his back, which was littered with angry scars from the abuse he must have suffered when he was a slave. You both been saved from terrible fates, him from an early death on a slave ship and you by your Uncle from a life in a nunnery or whore house or worse. And now you hoped you would save each other from a lonely life to one of love and happiness. He would be leaving later that morning, first to Coccham and then North by boat and you would return to Eagham with your Uncle. You hoped he would return soon and you would be able to have more time together but in the meantime you wanted to make every minute count so you decided to wake him by pressing kisses down his neck.


End file.
